


Dean Slides Down Stairs on his Ass

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Darkness Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud





	Dean Slides Down Stairs on his Ass

Sam helps Dean out of the car.

This is gonna be a laugh and a half, says Dean, sitting down, feeling around for the first step, trying to get his bearings.

You planning to slide down on your ass? Sam laughs.

Hey, buddy. I’m doing this in total darkness. You got a better idea?

He bumps down the stairs one at a time, trying to keep his balance without giving Sam the satisfaction of hearing him swear.

Shit! I just hit my head on the fucking door.

Sam tries not to laugh, walks down the stairs, and opens the door.


End file.
